Hellcow
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = Bessie | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = Cow | gender = | base of operations = Switzerland | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 17th century | died = | 1st appearance = ''Giant-Size Man-Thing'' #5 | final appearance = | actor = }} Hellcow is a fictional animal vampire featured in comics books published by Marvel Comics. She first appeared in a Howard the Duck story featured in ''Giant-Size Man-Thing'' #5 in August, 1975. The world has not been the same since. Biography At some point in the 1670s, the vampire known as Dracula found himself starved and flying desperately around the rural farmlands of Switzerland. All of the local homeowners had boarded up their homes for the evening, and the vampire had no means of satisfying his vampiric thirst. He came upon the fields of a farmer named Hans and attacked his prized cow, Bessie. Dracula drank his fill of the animal's blood and left it for dead. The following morning, Hans discovered Bessie's blood-drained corpse and buried the remains. He even fashioned a personalized tombstone marking the spot where Bessie had died. Three nights later however, Bessie rose from the earth as one of the undead. She began prowling the countryside searching for the strange being responsible for her condition – a search that would continue for the next three-hundred years. Not long ago, the Hellcow's journey brought her to the United States where she began stalking the communities surrounding Cleveland, Ohio. In need of human blood, the Hellcow attacked and killed a local farmer named Jubal Brown. The incident made the papers, earning the attention of an ambitious adventurer known as the Howard the Duck. Howard the Duck wanted to establish a reputation in Cleveland. As such, he sought to earn a position on the Cleveland police force by catching this mysterious farm stalker. Masquerading as a human, he began wandering the city streets at 2:00 am. Hellcow swooped down out of the sky and attacked him, but Howard kept her at bay with a push broom. Spinning back around, the heifer rammed Howard in the buttocks, sending him crashing through the window of Ray's Auto Shop. She leapt into the building to finish him off, but Howard managed to find a lug wrench in the shape of a crucifix. The cross-shaped tool bought Howard enough time in order to find a suitable hammer and stake. Howard dropped the lug wrench in favor of his new weapons and the Hellcow lunged at him. He quickly ducked out of the way, and Bessie's body slammed into a pile of steel-belted radial retreads, her fangs embedding themselves into a whitewall. Taking advantage of the situation, Howard used the mallet and wooden stake to seemingly end the blood-sucking bovine's hellish existence once and for all. Despite his heroism however, Howard was still denied a position on the Cleveland police force, much to his dismay. Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 Abilities Notes & Trivia * Friends & Foes Allies * Deadpool - Of course he is. Adversaries * Dracula - Vampire creator. * Howard the Duck - First foe; cause of first death. Appearances * Giant-Size Man-Thing 5 External Links * * * References